Star Space Wars
Star Space Wars is one of Doctor Lalve's videos that takes place on The Normandy from mass effect, with it's captain John Shepard. Summary The video starts with Engineer collecting Soldier and Spy, getting them into his truck and driving it, causing chaos on the road, heading to a barn where the team wants to watch another movie, the movie starts which shows the title of the movie "Star Space Wars" the new crew of The Normandy getting instructions from their new captain. The Engi-bot instructs the crewmen how to do their work on the ship. And then introduces Shepard to the crew. Shepard comes in, in a dramatic way, saying "Hi." Running in giggling, landing on the floor. Then the next scene shows Vin Diesel floating outside The Normandy saying the F word. Then on the Normandy, the Engi-Bot introduces the Heavy, and Francis To Shepard. Heavy was assigned to be the security officer, and Francis was the ship's navigator/pilot. Shepard pushes in a chair as his captains chair, and sits down. The Engi-bot tells them that they don't have a doctor yet, and the camera pans to the right to show the other crewmembers losing control of their bodily functions. Then Shepard gets up and talks to his new recruits, telling them he is their commanding officer, He throws Francis to the control console, then he cracks his back further back. Points and instructs Francis in a captain Picard manner and Francis presses the button on the cosole, awkward silence and crickets happen outside the ship. Then the ship makes a screaming and fart noise turning the other way, and then blasting off with the camera going crazy. Everyone and everything on the ship start crashing and flying around screaming. While Shepard is not affected. Then his layers start ripping off to show a female version of himself, then his skeleton. The ship still moves out of control, Francis screams in fear as he couldn't control the crazy ship that well. Then the Ship heads straight towards Earth Where it shows a pokemon trainer beating up a Pikachu by throwing pokeballs at it. Then the trainer looks up in the sky to see The Normandy crashing, flipping over, and blowing up the ground like crazy. Then the ship leaves Earth, and then stops and gets stuck in starship traffic. Shepard including his crewmen, chair included were launched into the cotrol console. Outside the ship, Francis is heard saying "Everyone havin fun!?" Then a transition to the next scene shows a commercial about the Tiny Desk Engineer was shown on Shepard's TV, he makes a shocked expression when watching the commercial. After the commerical was over, he orders a Tiny Desk Engineer with his cellphone. Then he answers his door and snatches the box away from the deliverer, slamming the door. Then he watches for a few minutes. Then he gets bored and leaves his quarters. The camera zooms into the Tiny Desk Engineer, with a red color and a monsterous lauging noise. The traffic outside was noisy. In the lunchroom, the crewmen and Shepard are getting their food. Shepard lands his head on his tray, getting toast, then looks up at a scary looking Shrek. Saying "Uhh..." Then Shrek slams the counter flinging Shepard to a lunch table where Heavy, Francis, and the Engi-bot are sitting. Francis was laughing and slamming his hand on the table. Engi-bot was dreaming about humanity being enslaved by robots, saying it out loud. Then Francis says "Now this is some s**t!" Then Shepard looks at his tray, then under it, and notices that his toast was gone. The Heavy also had his {missing as well, making him furious and asking who touched his favorite food. Francis then says "Hold up!" And heavy punches him. Heavy looks at the warframe crewmembers, one of them was pointing his buddy, and he was shaking his arms. Then another warframe jumped from behind the Heavy. Causing him to scream and go on a rampage. Objects were tossed, and a Astronaut was playing a piano. Engi-bot was dragging Francis across a lunch table. Shepard was taking cover with his tray over his head, Heavy flies right past him, screaming. All the crewmembers were fighting each other and flying around, the Engi-bot was dancing on a table, the sandvich was shown at the left bottom corner of the screen, being dragged by a mysterious tiny creature. Next, Francis was tossed into a hallway during the fight, and was being crushed by a door. He recovers from the door after it flings him further into the hallway, and sees a glimpse of Heavy's sandvich being dragged away around a corner. He looks around the corner making a fart noise, and hears bluegrass music, he saw a few Tiny Desk Engineers dancing on the missing food. Francis responds to this by saying "Ok." The ship was still stuck in space traffic in the next scene, a Tiny Desk Engineer is seen floating in space outside the ship. Shepard was looking out the front window with a Tiny Desk Engineer dancing on his head. He flings the creature off his head, and shows his dissapointment with his crew causing the lunchroom riot. He slaps Heavy in the face, saying "What the hell was that for!? I don't even know you!" Then he lays on the floor putting his right leg over his left. The Engi-bot tells them the mission, to deliver a suspicious briefcase, to [[G-Man] (Some noodle) on a planet called "Cocainum". Then Francis looks around and says "Hold up a minute!" Pointing up. Saying "That's what I though!" after. Then Sheppard stands back up barely and then says the Picard "Engage!" line pointing at Francis. Francis gives him a salute and then the ship crashes into something, causing Shepard and the Engi-bot to fall over and land on each other, following with Heavy falling over and exploding into flames. The camera goes outside the ship to reveal that they are already at their destination. Francis then says "That was my fault!" Shepard and Heavy enter dark building and turned on the lights to reveal that the G-Man was killed. They go up to him and Heavy pokes him with a stick. Heavy says "Shhh, he's asleep." They put the briefcase next to the dead body. Then they hear a breathing noise to reveal a Pyro with Stormtroopers are behind them. One Stormtrooper said "Hi." The Pyro was yelling a command in a muffled robotic voice. The Stormtrooper asks "What am I suppost to do about it?" The Pyro uses force crush on the other Stormtrooper, turning him to pieces. Then the remaining trooper said "No argument there..." Then Heavy flings himself into a chair. And The Stormtrooper attack the two heroes with his blaster while the Pyro was getting the briefcase. Then Heavy actives a metal sandvich smokebomb, and it detonates in front of the trooper. Giving Heavy and Sheppard time to escape. The trooper then says "Well...now what!?" Then on The Normandy, Francis was sitting on the captains chair holding a beer, while more Tiny Desk Engineers were dancing on a console behind him. Then Heavy places his hand on his shoulder and yelled "MOVE!" throwing him to the control console. Sheppard sits in his chair holding the briefcase. Francis then presses some buttons and they crash into a Star Destroyer Francis softly says "Whoopsie." Next Sheppard was put into a holding cell, flipping off the Pyro, and the door closes and a Stormtrooper comes to guard it. The angry Shepard gets up from his bed, and whistles to the Stormtrooper. The trooper turns around and sees Shepard doing a pose, and the Stormtrooper asks "The hell did you just do?" Then Francis is seen in his cell laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. The door explodes to show Shepard holding it, and saying "Come on me if you want to live!" He and Francis do a fist bump and Francis says "That's better than my plan!" He takes out a chainsaw and Shepard was surprised. Then in the hallway, Shepard was floating and flailing in the air laughing like a Jockey. And Francis goes the other way to a hanger bay. And sees a Stormtrooper guarding the area. Francis whistles to the trooper. The trooper turns around to see a leg of a woman with Francis' hand rubbing it. The trooper runs up and Francis whacks him in the head with a bat, knocking him out. Francis moves further into the roomm showing that The Normandy is repaired and acquired for. Then in the hallway, Shepard plugged his ears with his fingers, while taking cover from a explosion that blew up the other prison cell doors. The Crewmembers escape to head back to the ship. The Heavy and Engi-bot join with Shepard. Heavy was shaking and crushing Shepard's hand saying "Thank you!" He then looks at his disconfigured hand saying "Yes." Then a Stormtrooper was behind the Heavy holding a remote, saying "Pretty sure this isn't part of the plan." Then he presses the button, making the Vin Diesel alarm go off. Francis curses, noticing the alarm going off. Then he regroups with them, giving a handsignal for them to head to the ship. The crewmembers head screaming towards the ship. Shepard falls down some stairs. And sees the Pyro with more Stormtroopers. The villain does an evil laugh, then Francis yellis "Incoming!" He activates the chainsaw on the floor and the troopers flee, and the Pyro runs from the chainsaw. Then the bottom of the Star Destroyer blows up with The Normandy flying right out of it at high speed. Then it goes into hyperspace. Then on the Normandy, Francis was at the console with Shepard and the Engi-bot behind him. He then says "You guys are alright!" Then they hug him. Then they heard Heavy screaming for help. He was covered in more Tiny Desk Engineers. A few moments later, Shepard was drinking coffee, and had a Tiny Desk Spy on his chair. Then he hears Francis saying "Ah s**t, here we go again!" Followed with Engi-bot saying "We are totally F*****!" Then the camera zooms into the Star Destroyer, showing the Pyro at the front window with an evil look on his face, saying "I WILL FULFILL OUR DESTINY!!!" Category:Videos Category:Videos by Doctor Lalve